galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eta Boötis
Eta Boötis UAS Muphrid and its white dwarf stellar remnant Saak Distance 37.2 ± 0.5 ly Spectral type G0 IV Union Star System - Former Vrill system - Six planets - One Gardenworld GWC 1D The six planets: #Heisse Nuss #Wie die Venus #Neue Heimat #Ruebezahl #Barbarossa #Eiszapfen Neue Heimat was colonized by Earthers that left Earth in 1945 . The system belonged to the Vrill After the short but intense war between United Earth and the Vrill, the remaining Vrill split into the New Vrill and the Falkenhorst society . The New Vrill abandoned the human supremacy philosophy and applied for United Earth Membership in 2145 . They later join the Union in 2224 . This system and its inhabitants were among those joining the Union in 2224 OTT. Today The Muphrid star system is well developed and its Vrill / German heritage can still be felt and seen. Everything is clean, in good repair and there is a general sense of accomplishment. The planets are now all utilized and the main industry is mechanical industry, Flyers, robots, machine tools, tools, mining tools, construction equipment and machinery. Main imports are lux and super lux, delicatessen and food items. There is a Class A space port on Neue Heimat. System Information Eta Boötis (η Boo, η Boötis) is a star in the constellation Boötes. It has the traditional names Muphrid and Saak, and the Flamsteed designation 8 Boötis. Since 1943, the spectrum of this star has served as one of the stable anchor points by which other stars are classified. The name Muphrid is from the Arabic مفرد الرامح mufrid ar-rāmiħ "the (single) one of the lancer".In Chinese, 右攝提 (Yòu Niè Dī), meaning "the Right Conductor", refers to an asterism consisting of Eta Boötis, Tau Boötis and Upsilon Boötis.10 Consequently, Eta Boötis itself is known as 右攝提一 (Yòu Niè Dī yī, English: "the First Star of the Right Conductor"). In the catalogue of stars in the Calendarium of Al Achsasi al Mouakket, this star was designated Ramih al Ramih (رمح الرامح—rumḥ al rāmiḥ), which was translated into Latin as Lancea Lanceator, possibly meaning the lance of the lancer. This star is a subgiant that has begun the process of evolving from a main sequence star into a red giant. It has about 1.7 times the mass of the Sun and times the Sun's radius. The estimated age of this star is about 2.7 billion years.Based on its spectra, Eta Boötis has a significant excess of elements heavier than helium.In fact the ratio of iron to hydrogen is considered close to the upper limit for dwarf stars in the galactic disk. Eta Boötis appears close to the prominent star Arcturus in Earth's sky, and Arcturus is in fact its closest stellar neighbor, as both stars are nearly identical in distance from the Sun. The two stars are about 3.24 light years apart, and each would appear bright in the other's sky. Arcturus would appear as roughly magnitude -5.2 (about 120 times brighter than it appears from Earth, or close to twice the brightness of Venus) in the night sky of a hypothetical planet orbiting Eta Boötis, while Eta Boötis would appear at about magnitude -2.5 in the sky of a hypothetical planet orbiting Arcturus, or over twice the brightness of Sirius in our night sky Category:Solar Systems